


Something will get soaked

by procrastination_station



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, death the kid omorashi, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastination_station/pseuds/procrastination_station
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scared of a little thunder?”</p><p>Kid averts his gaze and curls himself up more, face pulled into a frown. BlackStar immediately feels bad at the reaction. Normally he's fine with messing around because arguing and teasing is part of their relationship, but it looks like Kid's actually upset and he really has to pee, so he changes his tone to something nicer. "Hey, no big. Want me to come with you?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Kid snaps, the embarrassment obvious in his voice, but he doesn't make any attempt to remove his hands from between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something will get soaked

**Author's Note:**

> fic sitting around for a while in which kid needs to pee, but it's thundering and he's nervous.

* * *

 

It’s approximately one thirty in the morning when Kid is wide-awake, legs twisted together and one hand crammed in between them. He’s been drifting in and out of a doze for about an hour. It’s the incredible pressure in his bladder that ultimately wakes him up for good and assures that he doesn’t fall asleep again. He’s listening to the faint but still very much there sound of rain pattering against the house now, as if to mock him, and he curses it with every fiber of his being.

Thunder crunches loudly outside; his heart rate rockets for about five seconds before settling down again. That’s his whole problem. His bladder throbs and strains to release all the liquid it’s holding, and Kid really wants nothing more to do that so he can just go to sleep. But every time he thinks about trudging out into the dark hallway alone, each burst of thunder ringing in his ears, his heart picks up and his breathing gets a little faster.

He grimaces, shifting for the thousandth time that night, and immediately going still when his back pushes up against warm skin. He’s not sleeping alone tonight—since he and BlackStar have become more comfortable with each other, they’ve regularly been sleeping in the same bed. 

It’s a good thing that his partner is such a hard sleeper, too, he reflects—it’s a miracle his squirming hasn’t woken the other teen up.

Kid twists and turns for a while, shuddering at the especially loud thunder and every so often groaning softly in misery. He has to go so _badly._ Sure, the thought crosses his mind that he could just wake BlackStar up to go with him. And it’s possibly the most _embarrassing_ solution to the problem, just short of peeing himself in the bed. _Blackstar, would you please walk me to the bathroom like a child because I’m too afraid to do so myself?_

Kid groans at the glowing numbers of the clock—which read _1:52am_ —before turning over completely so he is facing the other way.

BlackStar, for his part, is briefly woken by a knee jammed into his back. He half-stirs, suddenly aware that Kid is fidgeting an awful lot, but the movement stops when he subconsciously flips himself over to his other side so the knee won’t be there anymore. Then the movement continues after several seconds.

That’s usually where BlackStar would sink back into a coma-like sleep, but somewhere in a corner of any part of his mind that’s still awake, he realizes that Kid’s fidgeting is weird. It’s not unnatural for Kid to be restless—just unnatural for him to not indulge the restlessness by cleaning or something. If Kid couldn’t sleep, he would be somewhere else in the house cleaning, not moving around in bed (and disturbing BlackStar’s sleep as well, the teen thinks grouchily). 

He blinks one eye open when he feels the fidgeting increase, then the other. Kid’s alarm clock glows unusually bright, so he can barely see the young reaper’s face, but he can tell that his eyes are squeezed shut.

A nightmare is his first, sleepy explanation. Kid certainly seems to be in distress. Then BlackStar wakes up a little more as he notices the way his legs are moving under the blankets. He carefully reaches over and lifts the blankets just enough to see how Kid’s legs are twisted around each other, and _oh._

Being who he is, BlackStar can’t contain himself. He lets out a quiet snicker and remarks, “Nice potty-dance you got going there.” And he means it. He’s not sure why, but he likes the way Kid is squirming. It’s weird and probably kind of gross of him but he _likes_ it.

Kid’s eyes fly open, and BlackStar can nearly see the blush, even in the limited lighting. “Shut up,” he mumbles, though the words lack any of their usual bite.

BlackStar continues. “You woke me up with all that squirming. So, did you plan to just stay here until you pissed the bed, or actually get up and go to the bathroom?”

“Seriously, BlackStar—” Lightening illuminates Kid’s red face for a moment and then thunder sounds immediately afterward. BlackStar sees him stop and flinch. 

“Scared of a little thunder?”

Kid averts his gaze and curls himself up more, face pulled into a frown. BlackStar immediately feels bad at the reaction. Normally he's fine with messing around because arguing and teasing is part of their relationship, but it looks like Kid's actually upset and he really has to pee, so he changes his tone to something nicer. "Hey, no big. Want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine," Kid snaps, the embarrassment obvious in his voice, but he doesn't make any attempt to remove his hands from between his legs.  
  
"Seriously, dude. I'd rather walk to the bathroom with you than help you change the sheets."   
  
There's more thunder outside. Kid goes tense.   
  
"C'mon, don't you have to go pretty bad?" BlackStar asks, mostly because he just wants to hear Kid admit that he really has to pee, for some gross reason that's beyond him.   
  
He receives a mumble in return.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said yes!" Kid bursts out kind of loudly, then his voice drops to a quieter hiss. "Obviously, so shut up!"   
  
BlackStar sighs at the defensive behavior and lifts the covers enough so he can roll out of bed, shivering slightly. It isn't particularly cold, but he's wearing nothing but boxer shorts. "Sorry for laughing. I was just messing around," he offers, holding out a hand.   
  
Kid hesitates, then sits up and shuffles to the edge of the bed, legs still crossed. He wears a t-shirt and pajama pants to bed, the groin of which, BlackStar can tell after he switches the lamp on, is slightly darkened. There's sweat on Kid’s forehead.    
  
Something in his stomach clenches at the sight of Kid, shifting his weight and all but _dancing_ from foot to foot in front of him as he tries to adjust to the gravity change. When Kid groans softly and clings to his arm, BlackStar actively has to fight the heat pooling in his stomach and face.   
  
"Well jeez, you coulda woken me up earlier if you were that desperate," he says to cover his own embarrassment. It's unnecessary, though; Kid's far too preoccupied to notice.  
  
Kid reddens, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and briefly bobbing at the waist. "Can we please just hurry?"   
  
Despite his words, their progress down the hall ends up being pretty slow, which isn't surprising given how Kid keeps pressing his thighs together. He thinks that he ought to be more disgruntled about the fact that it’s taking forever to get this over with so he can go back to bed, but he finds he actually doesn’t mind all that much. He’s gross; he’s so gross, but Kid needing to pee is absolutely _adorable._ So watching him shimmy his way down the hall isn’t all that bad.

Then things change when a deafening clap of thunder startles them both. BlackStar flinches, but Kid yelps loudly and locks him in a vise grip, sticking to his side and goes absolutely still. 

BlackStar feels something warm on his leg and hears a splattering sound.

“Oh god,” Kid whimpers. He tears away from BlackStar and immediately hunches over to shove both hands between his legs.

BlackStar gapes openly at the way urine dribbles gushes between his fingers. He thinks he might be blushing. Kid is _peeing_ himself. And his eyes are slowly but surely filling with tears.

That makes him take an uncertain step forward, mindful of the puddle despite the fact that his left calf is already dripping with urine. “Kid, it’s—” He swallows, reaches out a hand, _god_ he’s trying so hard not to enjoy this; he doesn’t enjoy the _tears_ , just the way Kid is blushing and dancing around trying to stop from wetting himself. Which is obviously not working, judging by the way the puddle beneath him slowly expands underneath one of BlackStar’s feet. He doesn’t move. “It’s okay. I mean… uh.” He’s never sounded so unsure of himself in his life. He can’t think straight with Kid like this.

Kid seems to contain the flow for a moment, groaning and smashing his hand between his crossed legs. “Sorry, I’m—I can’t—this is so _humiliating_ —” His voice cracks on the last word.

“Well, uh—” It’s hard to get out coherent sentences. He can’t deny that he kind of wants this to continue, but not at Kid’s expense, and Kid is obviously upset. “You already, uh, made a puddle, so you should just, relax. _Y’know._ Just let the rest out.” His face feels like it’s on fire.

Kid bites his lip, blinks back more tears. “Don’t laugh?” he whispers at last.

 “No—of course not,” BlackStar replies easily; laughing is the furthest thing from his mind now.

Slowly, without looking at him, Kid removes his hand and uncrosses his legs, letting out a small sigh as he does so. Thankfully he’s closing his eyes, so he doesn’t see that BlackStar’s attention is entirely focused on the glistening lines of liquid that spread down his pants. Kid goes for a surprisingly long time, slowly spreading his legs until they’re shoulder length apart and urine streams straight onto the floor; it even _splatters_. BlackStar commits every detail of it to memory, to think about later (He’s so extremely gross, _so gross._ )

When Kid’s done, he opens his eyes and stares with obvious mortification at the puddle he’s made. “Um…” It comes out as a mumble.

BlackStar opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again and forces words out. “C’mon, dude; you head to the bathroom while I clean this up.”

“ _You?_ ” Kid squeaks. “N-No, I couldn’t let you—” 

“I don’t mind. The faster you do that, the faster we can get back to bed.” BlackStar actually means it. He needs a minute by himself to _calm down._ He nudges Kid forcefully with an elbow.

Kid looks down and claps a hand over his mouth. He’s unbelievably red. “You’re—You’re— _stepping in it._ ”

Yeah, he’s in the puddle. He gives a casual wave. “It’s fine, gotta wash my leg anyway; you were pretty close to me when you—y’know.”

If it’s at all possible at this moment, Kid looks even more embarrassed and shifts his weight uncomfortably. BlackStar knows he doesn’t have to pee anymore, but the gesture makes his stomach do little flips. “O-Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so _disgusting_ —”

“You’re really not. I could think of grosser things than pee,” BlackStar says lightheartedly with a gentle grin, then yawns. “Come on; I’m _tired._ Go on so we can get back to bed already.”

“O-Of course. Sorry,” Kid apologizes again, sounding deeply ashamed as he fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt.

“It’s fine.”

They meet again about fifteen minutes later in bed, with Kid in a new pair of pants and BlackStar’s leg scrubbed down thoroughly. He’s actually more sleepy now, so he’s not worried about any… _unfortunate_ physical contact when he nestles himself against Kid’s back.

“So, you gonna tell me next time you need an escort?” BlackStar yawns against Kid’s shoulder, unable to resist a final jab before they fall asleep again.

Kid makes a grumbling noise and shivers a little at a clap of thunder.

“S’okay. Next time, just speak up,” he murmurs sleepily, pressing a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and slipping an arm over his waist to hold him. “Goodnight.”

After a pause, Kid’s voice returns, sounding calmer and soft. “Goodnight.”


End file.
